tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's New Whistle
|producer=Simon Spencer |writer=James Mason |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.02 |number=184 |released= * 1st August 2004 * 4th September 2004 * 28th February 2006 * 28th April 2006 * 26th September 2006 * 13th November 2006 * 9th March 2007 |previous=Thomas and the Tuba |next=Thomas to the Rescue }} Percy's New Whistle is the second episode of the eighth series. Plot Whilst delivering trucks to the quarry, Percy whistles a greeting to 'Arry and Bert, who laugh at Percy's whistle. Percy is determined to show the diesels that his whistle is just as good as their horns. As Percy puffs through the countryside, he practices whistling loudly. Later, he goes back to the quarry and sneaks up behind 'Arry and Bert. He blows a great toot on his whistle, which startles the two diesels. Now that he has a super-loud whistle, Percy cannot wait to use it again. When he sees Thomas in a siding, he blows another loud whistle. Thomas jumps forwards and biffs into his trucks, making him cross, but Percy is too busy having fun to notice. Later, when he sees Bertie, Percy lets off another loud whistle which sends a startled Bertie swerving across the road and into a snowy ditch. Bertie is cross as well, but Percy does not realize this. That evening, Thomas tells Percy about all the trouble he had caused that day. Percy apologizes and promises never to do it again but, the next day, while steaming through the countryside with a milk train, he wishes that he could have one last loud toot on his whistle. Percy does not see anyone about, but he does not know that Trevor was delivering food to feed some sheep on the hill above. Percy's loud whistle startles Trevor and he jolts backward and knocks a log down the hill. The log collects snow and turns into a giant snowball as it rolls down and crashes into Percy at the bottom of the hill. Soon, Sir Topham Hatt arrives on board Thomas and tells Percy not to use his whistle inappropriately. Percy promises to only use his whistle when the time is right. The next day, Percy is a very quiet engine. But, as he comes out of a tunnel, he spies a snowdrift on the line. Then, he hears Thomas approaching. Percy blows a warning whistle and Thomas grinds to a halt just in the nick of time. Percy is praised by Sir Topham Hatt and now only uses his whistle responsibly. Characters * Thomas * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor * Henry * James * Toby * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Jem Cole Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Tunnel * Mavis' Shed * Centre Island Quarry * The Watermill * Sodor Dairy * The Smelter's Yard Trivia * This episode is the only episode of the eighth series where the number in production order is the same as the number in airdate order. This is due to the fact that this episode is the second of two eighth series episodes in the first eighth series airing, Sounds. * Stock footage from Snow Engine is used. * In some versions of this episode, Bertie's eyes are animated using CGI after he crashes. * In the long shots of Percy blowing his whistle, the steam coming from his whistle use CGI. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD, the timing of Thomas saying, "Cinders and Ashes" and "Thank you Percy!" is a few seconds early than The Complete Series 8 and The Best of Percy DVDs and other television broadcasts. Also when Percy whistles a second time at the end of the episode, his whistle is a long note. * Bert's horn is a lorry horn sound. * Percy gained a new wincing face mask which only appears in this episode. Goofs * Salty has Diesel's horn sound. * Arry and Bert start to shake before Percy blasts his whistle at them. Bert's face is also crooked in this scene. * The quarry is mistakenly referred to as the Smelter's Yard at the start of the episode. * It is said that Trevor's trailer hit the logs, but it is really his coal bunker that hit the logs, and he is not pulling a trailer. * When Trevor backs into the logs, his back wheels are not moving. * When Trevor jumps at the sound of Percy's whistle, he reverses without his driver. * When the two logs roll away, the ground moves. * When the snowball hits Percy, the log is nowhere to be seen. * When Percy saves Thomas from running into the snowdrift, Thomas' mouth was covered in snow. But in the next scene it disappears. * In a close up of Percy's whistle blowing at Arry and Bert, it still looks as though Percy is moving even though he stopped alongside the two diesels. * In a close up of Bertie after he had skidded off the road, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Books - Percy's New Whistle * Magazine Stories - Percy's New Whistle In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 8 * Frosty Friends * The Best of Percy DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Series 8 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * 3 DVDs (Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * Frosty Friends VHS/DVD Boxsets *Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Double Feature * Frosty Friends/Snow Days Double Feature * Steamies vs. Diesels/Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day! VHS 2-Pack * Barney: Holiday Favorites * Action Pack * All-Aboard for Adventure! JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.3 DK/SWE * Ready to Go! NOR * Ready to Go! * Friends in the Snow FIN * All Aboard! ROM * Steam Locomotives * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 1 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 * Six DVD Set CZ * New Stories * Arise and Shine GER * Hooray for Thomas! MYS * Thomas and the Firework Display and Other Adventures * Percy's New Whistle and Other Adventures * Cheery Holiday Collection NL * Thomas, the Hero of the Day POL * Fireworks Show HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 - Thomas, the Hero of the Day DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box IN * Thomas and the Firework Display (Indian DVD) IDN * Thomas and the Firework Display and other stories SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 33 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 (New version) }} es:El Nuevo Silbato de Percy he:הצפירה החדשה של פרסי pl:Nowy Gwizdek Piotrusia ru:Новый гудок Перси Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video